No Ghosts Allowed!
by Sonic Squid
Summary: Challenge from CrayonPencil! Casper High installs a ghost shield. How will Danny deal with it? One-Shot, no PP.


**A/N: This is a challenge from CrayonPencil.**

 **Rules:**

 **Must have a plot**

 **I have not decided whether or not his secret will be revealed. I guess that part'll be figured out by the end, huh...**

 **Summary: Casper High installs a ghost shield. Will Danny be able to make his way around school without anything going wrong?**

 **R &R is greatly appreciated.**

 **I don't really have anything else to say so here it goes!**

* * *

The students of Casper High slowly gathered in the auditorium where Mr. Lamcer stood on stage holding a microphone to his face.

Sam and Tucker sat down in the back row where nobody else had taken a seat.

"Is Danny off fighting again?" Tucker asked Sam.

"Yeah. He left during third period," Sam replied just as the lights dimmed down.

The microphone screeched just before Lancer spoke into it and students covered their ears quickly, "Welcome Casper High students and faculty. I am here to announce an exciting factor to keep ghosts out of this school so your classes aren't interrupted mid-lesson."

Students groaned angrily and Dash shouted, "But what about Danny Phantom!?"

Everyone began agreeing with him and the room quickly erupted in the voices of angry students.

"Calm down, children. You'll still get to see him after school and around town. The reasoning behind this sudden change is that the school board has noticed a sudden decreasing in the school's average testing scores. So we've been forced to go to the Fentons for help. Meet the Fenton Ghost Shield!" Lancer introduced as someone wheeled a large green and white metal box out onto stage.

"We'll turn this on during your next period class. For now you're all dismissed," The lights came back on and students quickly filed out of the auditorium—except for two worried students who stayed put until everyone left.

"We have to warn Danny! What if the shield detects him!" Tucker exclaimed frantically.

"Relax, Tucker, I'm sure Danny'll be fine. His human half has passed through tons of shields before," Sam reasoned.

"Yeah but the last time he was able to stay in a ghost shield for a long time was freshmen year when Pariah attacked. He's stronger now and might not be able to stay in for a whole school day!"

Sam was about to reply but the door opened to show Danny with a gash across his face.

"Dude, are you okay?" Tucker asked.

"I'm fine. Let's just say Skulker got the best of me," Danny replied sleepily.

He hadn't gotten much sleep at all the night before. Skulker upgraded and now knows exactly where and when a natural portal to the human realm would occer.

The bell rang telling the trio that lunch was over and they now had to head over to Lancer's. Sam and Tucker had forgotten about telling Danny about the shield, leaving him clueless as to what was going to happen.

He got inside and was greeted by a room of students chatting and some sounding angry.

"How is Phantom supposed to save me during lunch now!?" Danny heard Paulina wine as he took his seat.

"You do realize that it won't matter considering the ghost won't even be able to get into the school, right?" Valerie replied, a bit of venom in her words. She was still angry about what had happened between her and the popular group. Sadly, she still had her seat next to Paulina right in the middle of the room.

"Then how is he supposed to save me when there's nothing to save me from!?" Paulina continued and Valerie just face-palmed.

"I swear I get dumber when I'm around you," She muttered bitterly, her teeth clenched together.

Danny, still living up to the name of 'Clueless 1' just shrugged it off as some kind of YouTube video that Paulina was wining about.

Sam and Tucker hadn't even heard the conversation. Tucker was fiddling around with his PDA and Sam just naturally tried to tune out any conversation Paulina ever has. It came in handy most of the time, except for this time. I guess, today, Danny's cluelessness had rubbed off on him.

The second bell rang but Mr. Lancer didn't show up. Instead Ms. Tetslaff came in saying that she would sub for him while he went to go take care of something.

By the time she had finished saying that Danny suddenly pugged his ears and began screaming at the top of his lungs. Any louder and his ghostly wail would've blown down the whole room.

"Fenton! You okay, soldier?" Ms. Tetslaff tried to ask over Danny's screaming.

"Are you people deaf!? How can you not hear that!?" Danny yelled and pressed his hands over his ears as hard as he could.

"Danny are you o-" Sam began before Dash started laughing.

"Fenton's finally as loud as his dad!" He laughed and everyone joined in, except for Sam, Tucker and Ms. Tetslaff, who were genuinely worried.

Mr. Lancer chose that moment to slam the classroom door open and yell, "Prince and the Pulper, Daniel! I can hear your screaming from three halls away!" Danny tried to stop screaming and bit his lip to try to stop. That just made it worse.

His eyes switched into their unnatural glowing green color.

"What's going on!? Danny? Are you okay?" Sam asked her friend but he just shut his eyes tight and shook his head.

"It started right after I turned on the ghost shield," Lancer said panicked.

Danny let go of his lip and exclaimed, "GHOST SHIELD!? My parent's newest model!?" He yelled anaware that he didn't need to yell over anything.

"Yeah, why?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"...No reason! Just turn it off! NOW!" Danny's demanding voice made Lamcer jump into action. In all of his years of teaching, he had never heard a student be so urgent about anything.

So he ran.

He sprinted as fast as he could to the ghost shield control panel and turned it off. Students and teachers came out from the classrooms nearby to check on what was happening.

Danny relaxed and sat back in his chair, breathing heavily.

"That was aweful," He said.

"What the heck even was that?" Sam asked worried.

"I'll..." Danny looked around at his students who looked at him anxiously for an answer, "I'll tell you after school," He finished and a couple kids, like Mikey and Lester, deflated. They had really wanted to know what was going on with their fellow student.

* * *

That was when the theories had started to form. Mikey decided that there was obviously something that Danny was hiding from everyone or else he would've just said the problem.

 _He would've told us the problem if it was something he felt that he could tell us. What did Mr. Lancer say? It started right after he had turned on the ghost shield? So it must be tied into that... But why would Danny would have such a reaction is beyond me. Didn't he ask Mr. Lancer if it was the newer model? Of corse Danny Fenton would know everything about the Fenton products. With the way his dad blathers on about ghosts, it would make sense if he did the same with his inventions._

 _The newest model must have some sort of thing that he reacted to installed. But what? He was screaming like he was dying._

That last thought made Mikey stop.

 _Dying._

 _Like how someone turns into a ghost._

 _Is Danny Fenton a...?_

 _It would make sense. It's a ghost shield, after all._

 _But Danny has a heartbeat...right?_

Mikey gave Danny a puzzling look that the boy quickly caught onto. Their eyes met for a moment before Mikey quickly looked away.

 _This makes no sense._

* * *

AFTER SCHOOL

"So, you ready to tell us what the heck happened back in Lancer's class or do you wanna keep putting it off?" Sam asked.

"I'm not putting it off! Sam, it had something to do with the ghost shield. I. Am not. Supposed. To be. A ghost. Nobody's supposed to even suspect it. So I didn't want to say anything about it around my entire class, and then some. It might raise some suspicions," Danny explained.

"Okay but are you sure you didn't just make it worse. Mikey gave you a couple weird looks during class," Sam said.

"I noticed but I'm sure he didn't figure it out. He knows I have a pulse and if he even thought that I was a ghost, he wouldn't even think to suspect that I'm Danny Phantom," Danny reasoned.

"Just tell us what happened," Tucker suddenly said anxiously.

"Oh, right! So the new ghost shield is supposed to send off sound waves at frequencies only ghosts can hear. Well I am half-ghost and, as I get stronger, my parent's inventions get stronger. That's how if affected me," Danny finished his explanation in a bit of an annoyed tone.

"Makes sense," Tucker stated simply.

* * *

Mikey had heard it all. It didn't make any sense, but he had heard it nonetheless.

 _Woah. Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom? I guess when you say their names back-to-back they're almost identical. Heh, weird._

 _Wait so all of the times that he was covering for me, taking the hits that Dash were originally going to give to me, he could've beat Dash into the ground? He must have some serious impulse control. If I had that power, I'd've destroyed Dash._

 _Man, now I feel like a bad person._

 _...I guess Fenton's better than everyone gives him credit for._ Mikey smiled in Danny's direction even though the halfa didn't see it. He walked off feeling good about knowing the secret that everyone would die for.

He _could_ tell people, but he decided not to. Phantom had saved him a reasonable amount of times so he decided that it was time he thanked Pha-...Danny.

* * *

 **A/N: Were you expecting that ending? I certainly wasn't! I'm completely serious, I made it up as I went.**

 **Thanks to CrayonPencil for making this challenge, it's a good one! I've actually always wanted to try a fanfic challenge but haven't gotten around to doing it yet...until now...**

 **I always hate my endings to fanfics. They always feel really forced. Imagine me cringing at myself right now.**

 **Thanks for reading and now I would love it if you could review! It makes me happy.**

 **You know what, if you review then I will have Danny personally go over to your house and hang out with you.**

 **Danny: Hey! I never agreed to that!**

 **Me: What!? Who said that!? Heh...**

 **I think I've officially lost it...**

 **Bye.**


End file.
